My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. Its delicately pastel colored flowers, and its rich green foliage prompted me to asexually propagate this new plant for study with the result that I have found additional advantageous and distinctive characteristics in the new plant which makes it a valuable addition to the commercial field of lily culture for cut flower production. Propagation of this new lily through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata has shown that it is relatively disease resistant and that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.